Mummies Alive (character and plot line info)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: Finished a few stories and so its time to start new ideas. This is a re-imagining of the 90's cartoon Mummies Alive set in ancient Egypt; follows the story how the pharaoh's advisor wished to be in power by killing the royal family & the 4 protectors of Prince Rapses can stop him. It would be great to hear your points of view (R&R) before i get started on the main story
1. Mummies Alive (Character Info)

**Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu**

Status: -Pharaoh and ruler of all of Egypt.

Known Family: -Khuit Kau (wife,) Prince Raemka Kaiu (son) and Princess Subira (daughter.)

He was the greatest ruler of Egypt; liked by all. Menkauhor treated his people well; giving them power, land and away of lively hood. Menkauhor had a vision of what Egypt must be and wanted his vision to live on long after his life in the form of his son. Shakir the vizier to the pharaoh had hopes of his own however and plots to kill the royal family.

Menkauhor slowly started to realise that his vizier had other plans for Egypt after his death. The pharaoh couldn't let Shakir win and ask his troops to change their lives to protect the prince;

Jahi; the warrior who had to leave his family. Jahi was placed as trainer of Prince Raemka

Ra the teacher; who left his teachings and mixed love. Ra was placed as teacher of the prince

Ammon; who stepped away from his commanders in the army. Ammon was assigned as Paemka's protector.

Nefertiti; who wanted a male life and not one of a woman. Nefertit was placed by the king as the prince's guide.

**Queen Khuit Kaiu.**

Known Family: -Menkauhor Kaiu (husband,) Prince Raemka (son) and Subira (daughter.)

Menkauhor married the Pharaoh three years into his long line of rule. She then gave birth at 25 to Prince Raemka, then only a year and a half later to Subira.

She asked her husband to watch over Saqqare and help in its posterity; which the pharaoh gladly did. The queen was also never trusting of Shakir and was the one to ask Menkauhor to protect her children.

**Princess Subira Kaiu** (patient)

Known Family: -Menkauhor Kaiu (father,) Khuit Kaiu (mother) and Prince Raemka (brother.)

Subira is the older sister of Raemka. She is beautiful like her mother and intelligent like her father. Subira likes Ammon.

**Prince Raemka Kaiu.**

Age: -12. Gender: -Male.

Facts: -He is Prince Raemka son of the Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu; the heir to the Egyptian throne of 3500 (B.C.) The pharaoh's trusted vizier has plans to become the ruler and therefore needs to kill the young prince.

Luckily the pharaoh had surrounded the boy with a soldier, a warriors, a protector and a teachers. Shakir's plans would eventual be discovered and Ra constructed battle armour to help aid them battle on against Shakir.

**Latifah**-pleasant.

This is Raemka's pet cat

**Jahi** (dignified)

Age: -29. Status: -Soldier and Royal Guard.

Patron Goddess: -Horus God of the Sky. Patron Colours: -Blue and Gold.

Animal Sign: -Hawk. Element: -Wind. Zodiac: -Sagittarius.

Weapons and Armour: -Bow and arrows; quiver. Protection: -Helmet and body armour.

Ra made his armour to look like the falcon god, Ra as constructed a set of wings, which enabling Jahi to glide over the battle field. Jahi carries with him in battle his bow and arrow; each arrow he uses can be sparked up to look like lightning bolts.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist fighting.

Known Relatives: -Talibah (wife,) Paki (son,) Akins (brother) and Khnurn (nephew.)

Personality: -He is very must an optimist, always looking for the chance to strike or his enemies weakness. This could be down to the way Jahi was taught to fight and also down to the fact that he had to be one step ahead of his older brother Akins.

Even thought he is the leader of the team in truth Jahi is very independent and truly a free spirit. Still he is very kind and open-hearted; who does expect anything in return for his help or guidance, maybe that's what makes him a good leader.

Clever, creative and straight forwards; there are no hidden secrets with Jahi; what you see is what you get.

History: -In ancient Egypt, Jahi was a great hunter and a soldier in the royal guard, he was asked by the Pharaoh to show Prince Raemka how to be a brave leader. He had a wife named Tia and a small baby son named Padjet. He was forced to be away from his family for long periods of time, something which is brother kept on making the point wasn't right. "Right I am doing right, one's rights are to help protect this land and its king. I am doing what is asked of me by my land and by the king."

"You should guide your family; pick the rights of your family and your son."

"By my son is why I am doing this Akins, you would understand in time. What I do is for the best and young Paki will be a great hunter and a good soldier for this land I have shaped and the new king I have forged."

His brother would come to stand with Shakir, who wishes to take the power of Egypt. Akins in time would set up a plan to attack his own brother. When Shakir's actions are discovered it is up to Jahi and the other to watch over the son of the Pharaoh. Shakir steps up his plans and the Pharoah rushed back to the city to try and stop Shakir.

**Talibah** (seeks knowledge) **Paki** (witness)

The people Jahi loved more than his duties to the Pharaoh. Talibah gave Jahi an imprint of his son's hand, so that he could remember them by. Now the hand-print is a sad memory of the family he once had.

Raemka would from time to time ask about Jahi's son. Jahi would answer proudly. "I serve your father Raemka I know your father to be a good man and then in turn my son will have his father."

Raemka does feels that it's all is fault that Jahi as to leave his family and as promised his protector to get him back with his family one day. Jahi thinks about Talibah and Paki all the time.

After the battle is over the Pharaoh places to show his respects to homage Jahi's hard work and sacrifice.

**Ra** (sun) Age: -28.

Patron Goddess: -Renenutet. Patron Colours: -Green and Bronze.

Animal Sign: -Snake. Element: -Wood. Zodiac: -Virgo.

Weapons and Armour: -Sword, hatchet, sickle-sword and dagger. Helmet and body armour.

Ra designs his own set of body amour in the form of a cobra, with a long tail that runs around his back.

Fighting Style: -Tahtib stick fighting.

Personality: -Ra needs balance, order and equality in his life to keep him on track. He is liked by all who meet him, due to his charming character; he as this treat of making anyone feel interesting and important.

He is a great teacher and listener, but he also expects his students to listen to him once in a while.

Ra has great observation skills and he is a very good judge of character, he was wrong however when it came to Chione. Ra is the bond of the group keeping everyone together; he is at his best when his team is around him.

History: -Ra is a wise teacher throughout the city; he discovered that one of his female student Chione had develop feelings for him, time shone on him when he was asked to join the royal staff as the young prince's teacher. Ra stopped teaching Chione and moving into the capital; to her intense displeasure.

Chione hates the Pharaoh for what he had done and plans her revenge, even hoping to kill the prince. Shakir hears of her plans and asked for her help. "Ra will be my teacher! The pharaoh is truly nothing more than a power hungry thug. I will not let you force your servant to act without free will again. Ra loves me and he will have me!"

**Ammon** (hidden one) Age: -27.

Patron Goddess: -Khnum (god who created men.) Patron Colours: -Purple and White.

Animal Sign: -Ram. Element: -Rock. Zodiac: -Capricorn.

Weapons: -Spear, javelin and battle-axe. Protection: -Long Shield and body armour, which was designed by Ra to resemble a ram.

Fighting Style: -Kuta fist fighting.

Personality: -Ammon is a practical, reliable and thoughtful friend and a strong member of the group. He as the craving to succeed and to win in battle. He is able to persevere in the face of adversity and won't let anyone tell him that he can't do anything.

He always tries to keep his promises and strives to fulfil his obligations; have none or very little time for unreliability from others.

Ammon is a funny guy, with an excellent sense of humour. Ammon is over-conventional and is therefore afraid to break with his traditions and in hand try new things out.

Ammon is very slow to trust and to open up to others, preferring to suffer in silence.

History: -Ammon was born into a peasant family and at a young age he became a soldier in the Pharaoh's army and soon became a great and strong soldier; who showed great fighting skill and strength. His skills as a soldier drew him to the attention of the Pharaoh himself. Ammon became one of the royal guards and the pharaoh felt comfortable with Ammon by his side. In time the Pharaoh ordered Ammon to show the young prince how to fight.

**Nefertiri** (beautiful creation)

**Nefertum** (the beautiful one who closes)

Age: -25.

Patron Goddess: -Bastet. Patron Colours: -Red and Silver.

Animal Sign: -Cat. Element: -Fire. Zodiac: -Gemini.

Weapons: -Cudgel, mace and whip. Protection: -Shield and body armour. Ra created her body armour in the form of a cat.

Fighting Style: -Tahtib stick fighting.

Personality: -Nefertiti is able to think clearly and in turn therefore know her mind and finds out ways of getting what she needs to succeed. She is a free spirit and does not like her actions to be questioned at any times; she is a fast thinker and a fast doer leaving no time for second thoughts.

Sometimes Nefertiti simply cannot understand why other people cannot function at the same level as herself does.

She is a perfectionist who despise carelessness and incoherence in others, sometimes only going to orders that suit her and will likely questioning or thwacking the ones that don't. Nefertiti has an intensity that makes her both industrious and efficient; a stickler for detail and she is much organised. A hard worker with a driven to do all that they can, she is not really a daydream, but as a dream to be the best that what she puts her mind to.

She can come off very shy by nature and in turn function better in one-on-one situations rather than in large social gatherings, maybe that's why she finds herself at home behind the driving seat.

History: -Knowing from a young age that it truly is a man's old Nefertiti runs home and cut her hair and joined up with the charioteers. Nefertiti hides her female form and joined the Pharaoh's chariot races. Her talents on the course got the attention of the Pharaoh, who ordered her to help teach the prince how to drive a chariot in the same away. There are only two people that first knew her secret the first was her best friend as she played the part of Nefertum's girlfriend and the second is prince in time found out Nefertiti's secret.

She had a rivalry with a follow charioteer called Anpu; the two did fight a couple of time.

In museum Nefertum finds a throne and placed on this throne is a scroll placed in glass. The stone walls plant a story of what happened and that it is with four warriors that will save dead men after reading the scroll. It informed then that Shakir was coming and that in this time they would have to protect the prince.

**Keket** (darkness)

Keket was a friend of Nefer-Tina 3500 years ago; she played the part of Nefertum's girlfriend, so that she could live her life as a boy.

Khepri (morning sun)

Patron Goddess: -Khonsu-God of youth. Patron Colours: -Orange and Brown.

Animal Sign: -Hawk. Element: -Wind. Zodiac: -Libra.

**Kemet**

Age: -16. Originates from: -Karnak.

Height: -6ft. Weight: -148lbs. Profession: -Horseman.

Known Relatives: -Three sisters, brother and Father.

Patron Goddess: -Seshat goddess of wisdom. Patron Colours: -Orange, Black and White.

Animal Sign: -Leopard. Element: -Earth. Zodiac: -Leo.

Weapon: -Long-handled Labrys (Two-headed axe.)

**Gahiji** (hunter)

A member of the pharaoh's army, he was linked with Shakir's plotting and scheming against the pharaoh. He however turned his back Shakir and warns the pharaoh of Shakir's true nature and what his vizier was planning behind his back.

**Shakir** (Grateful)

Patron God: -Khepri. Patron Colours:** -**Purple, Maroon and Black.

Animal Sign: -Scarab beetle. Element: : -Leo.

Personality: -He is highly dominant and truly craves power; he would truly stop at nothing to get the power he thinks he rightfully deserves it. Shakir as a majestic way about himself knows what to say and how to play people to get what he wants most. Even though he is power hungry, Shakir is loving too; he loves to live in the moment and is quick to give affection, if you have the same views as him.

He has self-confident and at the front of his hunt for power is to become the best leader of his time. Definitely in his element when he is allowed to take command of a situation or advise people in their path to power and glory. Shakir likes to think big and act big; if you think small and act small he will simply tread on you; often in terms that would scare others! Shakir rarely have problems with his daring moves, because of his courageous attitudes and the fact the he aligns himself with like minded people.

Because of his thrust for power his views and thinking can be seen as one sided; nothing will change his mind set until he is all powerful. He maybe a one sided thinker, but he is highly intelligent and often philosophical. Shakir also has no problem in cutting to the chase of the matter; he is great quality for a leader, which he rarely founds. Strives under dire condition, determined to make the best of things, because of all of these traits, his sub-ordinates are usually quite loyal.

History: -He was born into a family with a historic line of viziers and soon found himself linked with the Egyptian royal family. His father took the gold and Shakir went to work for Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu. Shakir was the Pharaoh's most trusted vizier and the most powerful person in Egypt after the Pharaoh.

In time war cut through Egypt and Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu was called away from the city to fight, leaving Shakir to follow the law of the vizier to lay the foundation of the people. He was dark and sometimes his rulings didn't please the royal court. "Sir I lead to the best of my abilities, if you question what I do that is your right, but all I did and set in motion was to best serve and protect you. If your court did not see it like that, then that is not my place to say, but I would never set anything into fruition that will affect you and your family's power and rein!"

"I had to come here and hear what my court have to say, the front line maybe in battle, but it also lies here too Shakir. I trust that you acted in the best way you think was right, but now I will have to make changes to your calling and set this mess sorted. For now I reckon it be best for you to relate any more ideas and plan to my son."

That did not rest well with Shakir and with notions of revolt he set in motion a plan that would see him in the main set of power; killing the Pharaoh and his family. However he was defeated and the Pharaoh had Shakir imprisoned.

**Gwynn**

Species: -Hieracosphinx.

He is the pet hieracospinx of Shakir, a creator with a lion's body and a hawks head.

**Akins** (Brave boy)

Patron Goddess: -Selkhet (goddess of the underworld.) Animal Sign: -Scorpion.

Element: Colours:** -**Red, Black and Bronze.

Known Relatives: -(wife,) Khnurn (son,) Jahi (brother,) Talibah (sister-in-law) and Paki (nephew.)

Akins was once loyal to the fight and would do anything to follow the Pharaoh, but where Jahi did it out of respect Akins on the other hand did it out of gain. He didn't always see eye to eye with his brother and things were made worse following a royal hunt and Akins couldn't act in time to save the Pharaoh. Jahi was lucky enough to have what it took to save the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh welcomed Jahi back to the city and appointed him as his chief officer; this did not rest well with Akins. He was arguing with his brother ever time Akins would talk about what Jahi should do for his family. Akins had a family too, a son Khnurn and he wasn't really the best farther and even though he was telling Jahi to stay at home Akins used his son more like a caddy or servant.

Akins then came to Shakir and asked to follow him, turning his back on the Pharaoh and his brother. He accurse the name Scorpion of the Desert, because of his dark actions. Akins causes the Mummies a lot of grief before he determines where his true allegiances lie.

**Khnurn** (Mythical reborn sun)

Zodiac: -Taurus.

With having Akins as a dad Khnurn has grown up to be a bad apple; Khnurn wants nothing else, but his father's love. However his father uses him more like a servant.

The feelings of his father as shaped his life and personality into the person he is.

He might not truly be considered a bad guy, but does side with Scarab and cause the Mummies a lot of grief before he determines where his true allegiances lie.

He is a clever kid playing people to get what he wants.

**Chione** (Daughter of the Nile)

Patron God: -Sobek (god of the crocodile.) Animal Sign: -Crocodile.

Element: -Earth. Patron Colours:** -**Brown and Green.

She was once a student of Ra's; in time Ra and Chione developed a close loyalty and friendship. Chione was the best student Ra had ever taught. Chione showed Ra that she had greater feelings for her teacher then friendship; Chione hoped that Ra was about to act upon these feeling.

Hating himself he was saved by the pharaoh's wishes and he left Chione and came to the city to teach the young prince. Chione was not happy with this and for that, she has become vengeful and now wants to make Rath pay. She followed him to the city after a conversation with Shakir; he came to ask for her help in bringing down the pharaoh and the prince wanting her revenge she agreed to follow Shakir. She has become more powerful than her teacher.

Chione returns and plays her master Shakir she kidnap Pieter once again, but when asked return the boy she said no wanting to keep the boy so she could be queen.

**Anpu** (dead god)

Patron God: -Apep (god of Darkness and Chaos.) Animal Sign: -Snake.

Element: -Metal.

Anpu was once a friend of Nefertum, but in time they clashed. Anpu was left out in the desert after he tried to kill Nefertum; this is where he joins up with Shakir. This is when Anpu becomes the Serpent of the Desert; Shakir provides him and his goup armour; Anpu's armour is that of a huge cobra-like beast.

**Fenuku** (born late)

Patron God: -Kek-Frog (darkness) Element: -Wood.

**Tehuti** (god of the elements)

Patron Gods: -Sheta-Turtle (night) Element: -Air.

**Set** (wild dog) and **Anubis** (jackal)

God of Chaos. God of protecting the dead

Set has a conflict with Jahi. Set is clever and cunning, Anubis is powerful and wise.

They are known as "Trackers of Souls" or "Dogs of the Desert."

**Sekhmet** (Powerful one.)

Animal Sign: -Lioness. Goddess: -Sickness and health. Colour: -Red. Sekhmet's sarcophagus.

She as a mask of a lioness and wares it in battle. She demands to be worshipped by the people.

**Ammut**

Goddess: -Devourer of the dead.

She is Sekhnet's beast companion. She has the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and the hindquarters of a hippopotamus.

**Sharifa** (Respected)

Animal Sign: -Cobra. Patron Goddess: -Meretseger (_she who loves silence) _Goddess of tomb builders.

Element: -Sand. Zodiac: -Libra. Patron Colours: -Orange and Brown.

**Nun**  
God: -The primal water.

**Geb**

God: -Earth.

A huge forest being that makes earthquakes when he walks.

**Nut**

Goddess: -Sky.

Known Relatives: -Geb (husband.)

A cloudlike being who can produce rain and lightning and can turn into a tornado.

Geb and Net might be called your typical married couple; having little marital spat.

**Horace** (hour) **Talon**

Armour: -Bronze plated battle suit.

Horace is a roman soldier sent as a scout, Horace is intercepted by Shakir and convinced to attack the young prince's protectors; he would come up against Ammon. Even though he was fighting for Shakir, his main reasons for fighting were for his own gain; protect the prince get close to the Pharaoh help gain better connection for Rome. When Horace discovers that he has been tricked, he does the right thing and turns against Shakir and helps Ammon and the others.


	2. Mummies Alive (plot lines 1)

-Pharaoh Menkauhor Kaiu has a vision for his prosperous Egypt and builds an army ready to protect his Egypt.

-His top vizier Shakir warns the pharaoh against this path, as he believes that the gold of the city should be given to the pharaoh's royal court.

-In time the path Pharaoh Kaiu had set Egypt sadly into war and he was called to the front line to guide his troops in battle.

-The night before the pharaoh left for war he went to speak to his children. "I will be gone for some mouth, I want you to know that you are safe." he handed them both amulets. "Never take these off and I know that you will be safe."

-To please his vizier, Kaiu leaves his wife, family and royal house in the hands of Shakir, while he is off in battle. Shakir welcomed this chance at leadership and he soon became the main figurehead in the capital. However, the power had gone to the vizier's head and Shakir's leadership couldn't be trusted. The people were forced to follow his laws because there would be no other option left, either pay him or face imprisonment.

-Word had gotten back to Shakir that the court was not happy with his leadership and ready to send word to the pharaoh on the front line. Shakir definitely wasn't willing to relinquish his glorious power and he started to plot and scheme behind the pharaoh's back.

-Queen Khuit was worried about Shakir and spoke with Menkauhor to watch over her son and daughter.

-Shakir was forced to contact Kaiu's general Gahiji, Shakir started to cloud the general's judgement. He had convinced Gahiji that the pharaoh shouldn't be troubled by the courts foolishness and that the pharoah's place is at the front line.

-Gahiji was true to his agreement with Shakir and ordered the messenger back to the city without seeing the pharoah. Gahiji informed Shakir that it was council member Rashidi who had sent the messenger.

-Shakir next step was to silence the council member and went to stop Rashidi, some harsh words were spoken between the vizier and the council member, in the end the young prince over heard what was said. Rashidi ordered the prince to run.

-Raemka rushed down the corridor of the palace, Raemka came to Menkauhor and he advised the prince to speak with his father. "It is time your father knew the truth!"

-Menkauhor helped the prince get out of the city, but they were spotted by Shakir who was forced to chase after Raemka.

Raemka ran to the city gates, two guards came to the young prince's protection and rode out to the battle camp and Raemka ran inside the royal tent to speak to his father.

-The pharaoh was taken back at seeing his son standing there before him, however before Raemka could tell his father Gahiji entered the tent. Raemka informed his father of Shakir's actions.

-Shakir came over the dune and could see the camp. However Shakir's need for power led him to enter the camp of the pharaoh rather than run. '_Neither Raemka nor the pharaoh will be able to stop me, I will have my kingdom._'

-Pharaoh Kaiu was anger at what he had heard. Shakir came to speak with Pharaoh Kaiu to try and talk the pharaoh around. Gahiji actually spoke out in Shakir's defence in front of the pharaoh. The pharaoh had no other option, but to return to the capital and to put things right.

-Pharaoh Kaiu asked to speak to the two guards that had accompanied Raemka, brother's Akins and Jiha. He asked them to accompany the royal horse back to the capital, which they agreed.

-Gahiji was striped of his rank and sent to a far off Egyptian out post. Shakir was put in chain and sent to the prison camps.

-On the return to the capital the pharaoh's carriage was attacked by -, Akins stepped back in fear, but Jiha stepped forward to protect the pharaoh.

-After returning safely to the capital the two soldiers went home to their families. A few days later Jiha was asked to the palace to serve with the pharaoh. Whereas Akins was left waiting for his orders. Akins did receive his orders; finding himself being sent back to the front line, which drove Akins to resent his brother and the pharaoh.

-To show Egypt that their pharaoh had returned victorious, Pharaoh Kaiu had decided to hold a grand chariot race. The race was open to all male riders through Egypt; Nefertiri a member of the pharaoh's court had heard about the competition and truly wanted to enter the race. So she had her best friend Keket cut her hair and she dressed up as a male. Nefertiri picked the male name Nefertum and entered the race.

-Serving at the palace Jiha became friend with fellow soldier Ammon. Ammon was a strong and fun humoured pharaoh's guards. Jiha learned that Ammon had become a soldier from an early age and that he too had in his service saved the pharaoh in battle, however his arm was badly injured. In the soldiers diet the pharoah had him assigned as a palace guard. "I am the pharaoh's living shield, I will place myself in the line of danger to save our pharaoh."

-Jiha and Ammon stood side by side in the royal box as the Pharaoh and the royal family watched the chariot race. The young prince truly loved the excitement and frill of the race.

Nefertiti won the race and excepted her price from the pharaoh, Nefertiri was shocked when the pharaoh asked for Nefertum to train the prince in chariot racing.

-Menkauhor had died in his sleep and the prince and princess needed a new teacher, Rashidi went to see an old friend. Ra was asked by Rashidi, a young female had been listening in on their conversation. "So I will see you at the palace soon then Ra."

"That you will Rashidi, maybe this is just the change I needed."

As soon as the council member left Chione came running in and slapped Ra across the face. Ra knew that it was the right time to leave.

-Jiha was appointed the captain of the royal guard and news of this had gotten back to his brother.

-Prince Raemka had seen right through Nefertiri's secret, Keket played the part of Nefertum's girlfriend.

-Ra is now Raemka's teacher. Chione had arrived in the capital, she couldn't let her emotions for Ra just go like that. Akins had also returned to the capital injured in battle.

Jiha, Ra and Ammon was in a bar, Nefertum was late. Chione was watching her former teacher as Jiha's brother had entered the bar. Jiha had noticed his brothers bandages around his brothers eye. Akins hatred for his brother was strong and Ammon got between them Akins left the bar. Chione smiled and went after him.

-Akin didn't want any part of Chione's rambling and walked away. He walked past his brother's old home.

-Back on the battle field Akins heard that his son Khnurn had plans to join the pharaoh's army. Akins was angry, he found out what had happened to Shakir and made his way to see Chione.

-The pharaoh was returning to the front line. Nefertum was asked by the pharaoh to drive his royal chariot, as his driver is injured.

-Jiha and Ammon headed out with the pharaoh.

-Under the cover of darkness Akins, Chione and the hooded figure head away from the capital. Akins turns and runs to get his son Khnurn. The group were discovered and Jiha, Kaiu and Ammon head after them.

-Pharaoh Kaiu arrived at the base to come face to face with Shakir. "This is your last stand Kaiu, you should have listened to me. The Egypt you see is doomed from the first only the royal court should flourish!' Ammon bravely stepped in front of the pharaoh to protect him. Shakir warns the pharaoh 'Egypt will be mine!"

"As long as I stand before the Pharaoh that will not happen." stated Ammon.

"Then we will have to force you out of the picture!" snapped Akins.

"Why fight alongside him my brother, see the madness in your actions." replied Jiha.

"It looks as if the Pharaoh can't speak for himself." observed Chione.

"Words my lady don't need to be spoken to get your point across, I didn't build this city to where it is today by standing back. I am a Pharaoh on the front line! If you have picked your stand Shakir then I must stop you; this time once and for all it seems."

Shakir laughed in reply as he stood behind Akins and young Khnurn.


End file.
